Engel's Zimmer
by RainyRain123
Summary: Bukankah seperti apa pun badai menerpa, Tuhan akan memberikan yang terbaik bagi kita? [au, for #levihanweek, 8/8]
1. separation (day 1)

_Disclaimer:_ _Shingeki No Kyojin_ _belongs to_ _Hajime Isayama_ _. I take nothing except pleasure from making this fic._

 _Note: au_ _, oneshot lepas tiap chapter, multi-genre_ _. day 1: separation. d_ _ibuat untuk meramaikan LeviHan week (14-21 Agustus)._ _Segala kesamaan kalimat, ide, dan plot hanya kebetulan semata. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca._

* * *

 **Parasol**

* * *

 _"Halo?"_

Levi gemetar. Nyata sekali hujan di luar tidak peduli usahanya untuk berteduh di boks telepon umum dan menghabiskan beberapa koin berharga miliknya untuk menghubungi Hanji.

Dua tahun. Selama itu dia tidak pernah berkirim kabar. Dibilang terlalu sibuk bekerja dan mengumpulkan uang pun tak mengapa. Yang penting kejadian waktu dia sakit dan tidak bisa bangkit dari tempat tidur, atau waktu dia dipecat dan terpaksa tidak makan dua hari—tidak boleh sampai ke telinga Hanji.

Tapi malam ini, biarkan malam ini saja, dia mendengar suara itu. Rendah dan serak. Selalu memaksa kepalanya merekam suara, bukan isi percakapan mereka yang kadang tidak penting dan acak. Hanji pasti sedang duduk di kursinya. Mungkin dengan setumpuk tugas kuliah. Apa di sana sudah malam? Apa langit juga hujan? Kalau hujan, gadis itu pasti melengkapi diri dengan selimut dan teh hangat kesukaan Levi. Apa dia mendengarkan musik dari gramofon yang Levi beli dari toko loak? Levi harus bersabar mengumpulkan uang bahkan untuk membeli barang bekas itu, yang jika Hanji meminta pada orang tuanya sendiri, dia pasti dibelikan satu yang paling baru, paling bagus, paling bermerek—

Tapi ingatan Hanji yang tersenyum sambil menangis berlebihan dan berkata itu adalah hadiahnya yang paling berharga, selalu— _selalu_ —membuat Levi tenang.

Seperti …

 _"Halo?"_

… suara yang dia rindukan.

Ada banyak yang ingin dia ceritakan. Tentang betapa luasnya laut saat dia pertama naik kapal mencari kerja di benua lain. Tentang tugas pertamanya sebagai tukang angkut barang di dermaga. Tentang rumahnya yang terus berpindah dan tak pernah jauh dari istilah bobrok. Tentang sepasang cincin yang dia beli tadi siang, berharap lingkarannya pas dan Hanji suka walau modelnya agak norak.

 _Perpisahan ini akan segera berakhir._

Kaki Levi gemetar, dan bibirnya bergetar.

"Tunggu aku pulang, Mata Empat."

* * *

.

 _a/n: untuk **LastMelodya** dan **crystallized cherry** yang sudah memberi saya asupan levihan, untuk **kindovvf** yang sudah menyempatkan diri bertukar pm, dan untuk **semua orang** yang sudah membaca cerita-cerita saya: terima kasih banyak! kalian semua sangat, **sangat** berarti bagi saya TvT (ceritanya mau sekalian sungkem). saya sadar cerita ini cuma sekedar rumput di pinggir jalan, tapi senang bisa berpartisipasi! _

_semoga kalian semua bahagia \^.^/_

 _.Rain_

 _(p.s. ayo ikut ramaikan levihanweek ;D)_


	2. black (day 2)

**Soliloquy**

* * *

Hanji tidak pernah berhenti mengantarkan surat.

Setiap jam lima dia sudah siap dengan setelan hijau-krem dan sepeda. Mengucap selamat pagi pada rekan-rekannya di satu-satunya kantor pos desa kecil itu: Nanaba di bagian penyortiran dan Mike yang mengantar surat seperti dirinya. Setelah apel pagi, surat-surat, paket, kartu pos dibagi ke masing-masing anggota, dimasukkan dalam tas atau keranjang, siap diantarkan. Dan bahkan hari ini, Hanji mengacak-acak tasnya lagi, menemukan surat beramplop hitam.

"Aah! Lihat, surat hitam lagi! Pasti untuk Levi. Boleh kuintip tidak, ya?"

Nanaba mengangkat muka. Wajahnya berkerut, entah lelah atau kesal, "Hanji—"

Hanji tertawa keras, mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Iya, iya. Aku tahu kita tidak boleh! Aku hanya menggodamu, Nanaba."

Kening Nanaba berkerut makin dalam. "Lebih baik kau antarkan surat-surat yang ditunggu itu."

Hanji melambaikan tangan bersemangat untuk kesekian kali, lalu mengayuh sepedanya ke jalan. Rambut coklatnya berkibar dimainkan angin. Ini adalah hari biasa yang dijelangnya. Mengantar paket ke kepala desa, memberikan surat dan kartu pos yang tidak seberapa ke penduduk, mengucap salam hampir ke semua orang yang berlalu di jalan. Perjalanannya diakhiri dengan menanjaki bukit menuju rumah tua terpencil yang selama bertahun-tahun belakangan dikiriminya surat hitam.

Levi Ackerman tinggal sendiri di sana. Hanji yang tak sengaja mengantar surat hitam karena Mike absen waktu itu, bertemu dengannya pertama kali. Kasar dan tanpa senyum. Surat hitam yang diantar Hanji diambilnya dengan enggan. Tapi setelah berhari-hari mengantarkan surat yang sama, Hanji mulai penasaran, baik dengan isi surat maupun Levi Ackerman.

Suatu hari dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. "Siapa yang selalu mengirimimu surat itu, sih?"

Levi terpaksa menjawab karena Hanji menahan pintunya agar tetap terbuka, "Bukan urusanmu, tukang pos berkacamata."

Di lain waktu, Hanji mencuri kesempatan saat Levi lengah untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Di sana gelap, seperti seluruh warna tersedot oleh bayang-bayang. Tapi Hanji suka. Dia lari dari kejaran Levi dan berkeliling melihat-lihat. Levi baru pindah setengah tahun lalu, jadi belum banyak waktu untuk Hanji mengerti watak pria ini selain bahwa dia suka menceramahi kalau Hanji masuk rumahnya dengan sepatu berlumpur.

Akhirnya, entah kapan dimulai, Hanji lebih sering langsung masuk ke rumah Levi saat mengantarkan surat hitam. Levi juga sudah terbiasa dengan kedatangan Hanji yang mengejutkan. Kadang Hanji membawakannya roti dan selai stroberi, dan Levi memberinya secangkir kopi. Ada saat di mana hujan membuat Hanji harus berteduh seharian di rumah itu; mengamati Levi yang bekerja dengan alat-alat aneh. Alkimia. Begitulah yang tertera di sudut amplop hitam yang tidak pernah Levi buka. Hanji tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu. Karena melihat punggung Levi yang bekerja pun sudah membuatnya senang.

Hanji juga sering menemui Levi yang terduduk di kursinya dengan pandangan menerawang ke lantai berdebu. Wajahnya makin pucat dan semu hitam bertambah lebar di bawah matanya. Levi tidak pernah membuka suratnya.

Lalu saat mereka melihat langit malam dari atap datar rumah Levi di musim panas. Levi lebih banyak diam, Hanji menghitung rasi bintang yang dia ingat. Percakapan mereka diselingi bunyi kodok dan jangkrik.

Dan hitam.

Rambut Levi hitam, Hanji masih ingat. Kadang dia menyisir rambut itu dengan jari kalau sedang bingung. Levi suka teh hitam yang Hanji buat untuknya—setengah memaksa, karena pria itu sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan. Levi bilang dia suka hitam yang luas dan tanpa batas di sungai belakang rumahnya. Dia bertanya-tanya tentang dunia dan mereka akan terlibat percakapan panjang sampai pagi.

Hanji pernah melihat bercak hitam di kerah kemeja Levi. Tinta? Mungkin. Aneh memang, mengingat tidak ada satu pun botol tinta di rumahnya. Kopi? Barangkali. Meski yang ini lebih pekat dan tampak sudah lama menempel di sana. Tapi tidak mungkin penggila kebersihan itu tidak melihatnya, kan?

Rumah Levi hitam dan gelap. Bahkan saat malam. Levi pernah bilang rasanya seperti tinggal di angkasa. Seperti lubang hitam, meski yang ini tidak lebih disukainya daripada sungai di belakang rumah. Dia suka melihat sungai itu dari atap, sementara Hanji mabuk dalam kelip bintang di atas sana.

Levi pernah bilang kalau dia gagal. Tapi kemudian Hanji membuatnya mengoceh tentang serbuk kopi yang tumpah ke lantai.

Surat Levi tidak pernah dibuka.

Hanji melihat rumah itu sudah dekat. Berdebu dan kayu-kayu lapuk tampak mencuat di beberapa bagian. Banyak sarang laba-laba dan rumput liar menyembul dari tiangnya. Tumpukan surat hitam teronggok di depan pintu tanpa pernah disentuh, tanpa pernah dibaca. Hanya ada tulisan 'Levi bodoh' di salah satu sudutnya.

Hanji tersenyum makin lebar, "Levi, ada surat!"

* * *

"Surat hitam itu tidak ada waktu aku menyortir."

"Pasti Hanji sendiri yang membuatnya."Mike mendengus, "Ini semua karena salahku yang sakit hari itu. Seandainya Hanji tidak pernah mengantarkan surat hitam itu sampai ke sana."

"Tidak ada yang salah, Mike." Nanaba menghela napas, "Bahkan kematian Levi setahun yang lalu juga tidak berhak dicap salah."

Mereka berdua diam.

Angin menerbangkan suara tawa Hanji.

* * *

.

 _a/n: disclaimer masih sama seperti chapter 1. day 2: black. untuk **hidya** dan **lilyv** serta semua pembaca, terima kasih banyak! __\\(´v`)/_


	3. trapped (day 3)

**To Capture the Stars in Her Eyes**

* * *

Levi terbangun karena getaran ponsel di nakasnya. Dengan mengucek mata, diraihnya benda itu, menilik layar yang bertuliskan jam dua dan satu pesan baru.

Dari Hanji.

 _Aku tidak bisa napas. Tolong._

Levi berdiri seketika. Dia salah baca kah? Diulangnya lagi dari awal. Dan berapa kali pun mengeja, Hanji memang menuliskan itu. Gagal napas? Kegilaan tengah malam apa lagi ini?

Dia membuka jendela menuju balkon. Apartemen Hanji berada persis di sebelahnya, dan hanya perlu satu lompatan untuk menjangkau langkannya. Lalu dia bisa membuka jendela gadis itu-yang memang tidak pernah terkunci—dan mengecek apa yang dilakukan Hanji.

Begitu pikir Levi.

Alih-alih, dia menemukan Hanji tengah menyeringai lebar di depan jendelanya.

"Levi! Bagus! Ayo, masuk!"

Levi ingin membenturkan kepala. "Kau menjebakku."

"Tidak, kok." Hanji mengedipkan mata, "Aku memang sesak napas tadi. Dan akan mengajakmu juga."

"Jangan harap."

Levi berbalik, tapi sial, Hanji lebih cepat menarik lengannya. Memasang wajah memilukan di bawah redup lampu kamar.

Dan Levi terjebak _lagi_.

Hanji menariknya ke dalam kamar yang terang-benderang. Tumpukan kain dan pakaian berserak di lantai, bertabur serpih-serpih kecil kertas krem dan kotak yang sudah dibuka. Sebuah paket. Dan Hanji menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang tubuhnya saat menghadap Levi.

"Aku punya kejutan. Coba tebak?"

"Sisa makan siangmu."

"Bukan, tahu."Hanji terbahak, tidak mencoba mengulur waktu untuk menunjukkan benda-benda tipis berwarna hijau neon. "Tadaaa!"

"Roti berjamur ternyata."

Hanji tertawa lebih kencang. "Serius, Levi! Ini stiker fluoresens, lho." Dia memberi lembar-lembar kecil berbentuk bintang itu ke tangan Levi, mengedikkan kepala ke dinding yang sudah penuh tempelan hijau. "Aku menyisakan itu buatmu. Cobalah."

Levi mendecih. "Aku pulang."

"Eeh—tunggu! Mumpung kau masih di sini, lihat seperti apa jadinya kamarku!"

Levi tidak sempat menolak, karena Hanji mendorongnya duduk di atas ranjang lalu menyambar sakelar.

"Perhatikan!"

Begitu lampu dimatikan, ratusan stiker bercahaya menyergap mereka. Menyebar di tengah kelam dan berwarna hijau terang. Tak ada yang bergerak, tapi bintang-bintang itu seperti mengorbit dalam harmoni. Tak ada yang bersuara, tapi Levi mendengar nyanyiannya dalam satu melodi.

Dan Levi terjebak, lagi-lagi.

"Indah, kan? Saking indahnya sampai membuatku sesak napas."

Hanji mengempaskan diri di sebelahnya, duduk dengan kepala bersandar pada bahunya. Rambut yang mencuat dari kuncir itu menggelitik leher Levi, mengirimkan sinyal aneh yang coba ditransmisikan oleh otaknya yang kaku. Levi menemukan bintang tadi juga bercahaya di kacamata Hanji, membingkai mata coklatnya yang hampir menutup.

"Kau menyelesaikan tempel-menempel ini sampai larut malam, eh?"

Hanji menoleh, membuat napas hangatnya memapari pipi Levi dalam jarak dekat. "Kok, kau tahu? Aku sengaja buat kejutan, tapi ternyata butuh waktu lama, ehehe. Kalau kau membantu pasti cepat selesai."

"Dasar bodoh."

"Ha?"

"Percuma kau tempel di sini karena nanti kamarmu akan segera pindah ke kamarku, imbisil."

Ya.

Dan menjebak Hanji untuk melihat semu merah di pipinya dalam remang adalah hobi baru yang menyenangkan bagi Levi.

* * *

.

 _a/n: day 3: trapped. terima kasih sudah membaca! ^^_


	4. pledge (day 4)

**Drowsy in the Golden Grass**

* * *

Rumput keemasan yang tinggi dan berujung runcing itu meliuk-liuk dihela angin, dan Hanji tampak cantik dalam dekapannya.

"Ingat janji kita?"

Levi memutar otak, mengulang memori. Usia yang tidak lagi muda kadang bisa sangat menjengkelkan. "Yang mana?"

Dia membayangkan Hanji menyikut rusuknya. Namun, tidak ada gerakan. Hanji yang paling kuat, wanita paling berani yang dikenalnya, hanya mampu melihat dengan mata rabun ke depan, ke arah rumput bersepuh emas yang bergoyang.

"Duh, itu lho. Di hari kau memberiku cincin."

Levi terdiam beberapa lama. "Waktu di taman kanak-kanak?"

Hanji tertawa sumbang dan diakhiri dengan batuk. "Ya."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ayo kita lakukan lagi janji itu."

Kadang tingkah Hanji yang mengundang tanya tidak lagi mengejutkan Levi. Bangun pagi, setelah memanaskan bubur cair untuk sarapan, dia bersikeras mengajak Levi ke padang ini. _Sudah waktunya_ , dia berkata. Dan Levi menurut saja.

Seperti kali ini.

Levi menggeser tubuh Hanji sedikit, membuat dirinya dapat melihat wajah keriputnya. Waktu mengubah segalanya, tapi ... "Kemarikan kelingkingmu."

Hanji cuma tersenyum, "Aku tidak bisa merasakan tanganku lagi."

Tapi Levi tidak peduli. Diangkatnya tangan kanan Hanji. Dingin. Kaku. Dan dipertemukannya jemari mereka dalam tautan.

"Teruslah bersamaku selamanya."

Angin menerbangkan janji mereka. Bergesekan dengan rumput dan daun, mengangkat wangi tanah dan akar basah. Menyatu dengan langit pudar.

Janji mereka meliputi dunia.

"Sebenarnya, 'selamanya' itu tidak mungkin, bodoh."

Hanji tertawa kecil. "Memangnya kenapa? Bertemu denganmu, tertawa bersamamu, hidup sampai tua denganmu—aku bahkan tidak peduli apa kata 'selamanya' benar-benar ada."

"Jadi untuk apa janji itu?"

"Untuk mengingatkanmu," Hanji mengangkat wajah, bertemu dengan mata Levi: hal yang selalu mengingatkannya akan rumah. "Aku bahagia, Levi ..."

 _Bahkan meski tidak semua hal menyenangkan terjadi, aku bahagia, Levi._

 _Untuk semua percakapan di tengah malam buta. Untuk genggaman tangan saat dunia memaksaku mati rasa. Untuk semua nyanyian canggung yang kau keluarkan demi menidurkan anak kita. Aku bahagia. Aku bahagia._

"Hei, idiot."

 _Ya?_

"Kau tidur?"

 _Tidak. Aku mendengarmu._

"Kalau tidak, jawablah. Jangan biarkan aku terlihat seperti orang gila."

 _Aku menjawabmu, Levi._

"Dingin sekali di sini."

 _Tapi kau hangat, Levi._

"Kalau matamu terbuka, pasti kau akan bilang langitnya begitu biru."

 _Ya. Persis dirimu._

"Hanji."

 _Hm?_

"Tunggu aku."

 _Selalu._

"Aku bahagia."

 _Aku juga, Levi, aku juga …_

* * *

Rumput keemasan yang tinggi dan berujung runcing itu meliuk-liuk dihela angin, menari, menyentuh semu ujung-ujung langit yang menyelimuti mereka, untuk kemudian memudarkan warna angkasa.

(Waktu mengubah segalanya, tapi ... adalah suatu hal yang menakjubkan, bukan, bahwa waktu tidak pernah mengurangi perasaan mereka sejak pertama bertemu?)

* * *

.

 _a/n: day 4: pledge. untuk semua yang membaca ini, terima kasih dan semoga kalian selalu diliputi kebahagiaan! ^^_


	5. transformation (day 5)

**… And They Lived Happily Ever After**

* * *

Saat berkas-berkas perak sinar bulan meluruh bersama denting jam ke-dua belas, malam baru saja terjaga.

Kepak sayap menggema. Pahatan kayu burung hantu yang keluar dari jam kukuk tidak lagi berusaha menawan dirinya sendiri sebagai pajangan. Dia meluruskan sayap dan terbang. Limbung sedikit, sebelum mendarat anggun di meja kaca. Dalam hujan cahaya bulan, selimut perak menyelubungi dirinya, mengangkatnya ke angkasa, berputar, lalu berhenti. Kakinya memijak lantai dengan ketuk kecil sepatu bot berwarna hijau lumut dan kibaran jubah coklat tua. Burung hantu itu telah menjelma menjadi manusia, dengan kacamata dan rambut coklat dikuncir kuda.

Adapun di saat yang sama, boneka kesatria pelindung istana plastik terbangun juga. Dia turun ke lantai, suaranya tak lebih dari sekedar bisik. Berlari, dia berlari ke bawah sinar bulan. Berhenti tepat di petak cahaya jendela di karpet—di dekat kaki meja kaca. Titik-titik cemerlang bermain di kulit kayunya, menggelitik, menyelimutinya dalam halimun penuh cahaya putih dan perak. Tubuhnya meninggi, meninggi, lalu berhenti tepat saat gadis burung hantu tadi menatapnya.

"Selamat malam lagi."

"Kau tidak berubah, kacamata bodoh."

"Tinggimu juga tidak bertambah, maniak kebersihan."

"Sialan."

Lalu ruang gelap itu meraup cahaya bulan. Lilin dalam kandelir menyalakan diri sendiri, piano dan _cello_ serta biola bermain tanpa musisi, mengundang berdansa, tertawa, bercerita. Sang kesatria mengulurkan tangan seperti biasa. Gadis berjubah tua menerimanya.

Ini bukan dongeng mereka.

Kesatria tadi harusnya jatuh cinta dengan putri raja. Si Gadis Penyihir harusnya mengirim mantra jahat untuk menghancurkan istana. Mereka harus bertemu dalam percik api dari tebasan pedang dan ayunan tongkat. Mereka harus berhadapan dalam kematian—bukan dalam genggaman tangan dan dansa mengitari ruangan redup di tengah malam.

Tapi tak mengapa. Malam-malam seperti ini selalu datang. Memerangkap dengan sihir cahaya bulan. Menjerat kesatria untuk menyadari betapa indahnya mata gadis penyihir. Menjebak gadis itu untuk mencoba hal baru seperti menari bersama. Mengajarkan bahwa dunia ini dibuat lebih banyak dengan tenunan cinta daripada gunting kebencian.

Lagipula, cerita selalu berubah. Bukankah menyenangkan bertemu hal tak terduga yang membuatmu selalu ingin membalik halaman untuk tahu akhirnya?

* * *

.

 _a/n: day 5 : transformation. __buat hidya yang butuh pembakar semangat, dan buat rara yang hoi-ayo-sehat-levihan-menunggu! terima kasih sudah membaca! ^^_


	6. flowers (day 6)

**The Distance Between Dream and Reality**

* * *

Mereka bertemu di bawah kanopi jalinan _zepherine drouhin_.

Gadis itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Hanji Zoe. Dengan rambut coklat yang diikat tinggi dan kacamata yang ikut bergerak saat dia menyengir lebar, sulit bagi Levi untuk melupakan detailnya.

Hanji bercerita apa saja selama mereka duduk di bangku putih panjang. Kadang tentang dongeng soal raksasa yang memakan umat manusia, hinga berceloteh panjang lebar mengenai penemuan-penemuan masa depan. Dia hampir tahu segalanya. Dia lebih suka bicara, kadang sambil menyapa kolibri yang seenaknya menyedot madu dari rumpun mawar rambat itu, atau seringnya memuji betapa indah langit yang dibingkai lubang-lubang atap dan celah daun-daun. Hanji suka berlari mengejar jangkrik, dan Levi akan menyadari betapa luas taman bunga ini hingga tidak terlihat ada apa di ujung sana. Lalu Hanji akan kembali dan meneriaki namanya dengan tangan penuh buah beri.

Hanji selalu datang setelah Levi sampai, dan duduk di sebelahnya. Dia selalu membawa keranjang, mengisinya dengan bunga _hollyhocks_ dan _poinsettia_. Pernah kupu-kupu mengistirahatkan sayap di rangkaian _mariposa_ , karena Hanji menaburkan daun-daun jarum pinus yang semerbak. Ada langit yang setia menemani mereka dengan berbagai warna dan rupa. Kadang paduan biru dan oranye senjanya persis seperti api dan air yang bertabrakan di atmosfer. Kadang titik-titik bintang muncul hingga waktunya mereka pulang.

Hanji kerap menaruh setangkai _forget-me-not_ di telinga, dan menaburkan kuntum-kuntum kecil _baby's breath_ di antara keliman roknya. Dia suka tertawa. Daun yang jatuh meluruh membalutnya saat dia menengadah, berkata, "Aku suka di sini." Lalu dia tersenyum pada Levi, dan berlari pergi.

Levi sering ingin bertanya mengapa, tapi tak sempat. Mimpi itu ditarik tiba-tiba dari kepalanya dan dia terbangun dengan sengal napas. Langit di luar jendela tidak seindah tadi. Kupu-kupu tidak pernah mendekatinya.

Dan yang terpenting, Hanji Zoe beserta bunga-bunga itu _tidak_ pernah ada.

.

.

.

* * *

Levi duduk di bangku kosong kereta. Sepi, seperti hari-harinya yang suram. Hanya dia dan seorang nenek tua jauh di seberang. Dia memejamkan mata saat sampai di stasiun, namun cepat-cepat membukanya lagi saat seseorang duduk di sebelah. Aroma pinus memenuhi udara.

"Wah, langitnya seperti tabrakan air dan api, ya."

Dia di sana. Dengan rambut coklat dikuncir tinggi, tersembunyi di balik topi jerami musim panas. Mata yang terlampau coklat itu sekonyong-konyong jadi cermin satu arah yang menggambarkan senja dari jendela kereta. Meski tanpa rangkaian mawar atau naungan kanopi, tanpa hiasan _mayflower_ atau mahkota _junebell_ , Levi tidak pernah menyangka senyum gadis itu bisa seindah ini.

"Halo," sapanya. "Aku Hanji Zoe. Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

* * *

.

 _a/n: day 6: flowers. terinspirasi oleh lagu real world-nya _owl city _. terima kasih sudah membaca! ^^_


	7. winter (day 7)

**Crystallized Tears**

* * *

Gadis kecil dengan sepatu bot itu keluar dari dalam mercusuar. Hujan salju sudah berhenti, menimbun jalan dan ceruk-ceruk tetumbuhan dengan serutan es berwarna putih. Dalam sorot lampu mercusuar yang berotasi, salju itu seperti lampu-lampu kecil berkerlap-kerlip.

Namanya Hanji. Gadis kecil bermantel tebal yang sekarang sedang mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan. Jari telunjuknya membuat tanda pada udara, menggambar sketsa, lalu maju menerjang salju.

Lapangan itu dikitari. Kaki menjejak kuat-kuat dan dalam-dalam. Lalu dia mulai bergerak susah payah menerobos dinding salju di sekeliling kakinya. Kanan, kiri, belok, loncat, lurus. Tiga-empat kali dia harus tersungkur karena massa salju lebih kokoh dibanding kakinya yang dingin. Tapi tak apa. Ini adalah janjinya. Pada seorang anak kurus yang dia temui di bawah salju, yang jejak kaki kecil mereka saling tumpang-tindih dan tangan sama-sama bertaut. Yang berjalan bersama ke mercusuar ini dan bercerita banyak hal. Tentang kesukaan, cita-cita, dan harapan. Tentang waktu hidup si anak lelaki yang tak lama lagi. Ketika pada akhirnya segala kehangatan itu terempas laiknya badai, Hanji menatap laut sendirian.

Kuap putih meluncur saat dia bernapas terengah, menciptakan ilusi asap kereta api. Dia makin giat membuat galian salju tanpa takut membeku—

Lalu berhenti. Langit mengirim keping es lagi, kali ini seserpih demi seserpih yang kecil dan rapuh. Segi delapan yang langsung mencair di telapak tangannya. Halus dan lembut. Sama seperti doanya waktu menatap hasil karya dan mendesah bangga.

Tulisan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun Levi' tercipta dari ribuan jejak kakinya pada salju.

Hanji tengadah ke langit, seolah mencoba menembus dinding tebal awan musim dingin untuk melihat sosok kecil berambut hitam menatap dunia bersepuh perak dari tempatnya tinggal sekarang. Hanji tidak perlu tersenyum memaksa, tidak harus menyembunyikan tangis. Salju ini pasti kiriman Levi, membuat Hanji tenang, meluncur lurus dan berputar-putar, menghablurkan jejak airmata di pipinya. Salju ini pasti adalah serpihan hati Levi,

yang turun dan mencair bersama Hanji.

* * *

.

 _a/n: day 7: winter. makasih sudah membaca ^^_


	8. optimism (day 8)

**Of Future and Storm**

* * *

"Ada badai."

Hanji menatap langit melalui kaca jendela toko perkakas yang buram jarang digosok. Langit cerah musim panas, penuh dengan sinar matahari dan suara jangkrik. Meski begitu, dia memindahkan kaki gelisah. Rok belacunya bergesekan dengan lantai kayu. Pria di sebelahnya lantas memindahkan fokus dari karung paku ke luar.

"Tidak ada awan hitam, kacamata."

"Aku bisa merasakan udaranya, Levi. Coba cium. Bau air dan gosong."

Levi berjongkok, kembali memilih paku-paku tanpa karat. "Air mana bisa gosong, bodoh. Lagipula siapa yang berkeras belanja hari ini?"

Hanji tetap berjengit setiap bernapas, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Memang salahnya yang minta diajak belanja ke kota tiba-tiba. Tapi dia bosan di rumah. Levi pergi membajak ladang seharian, bertaruh panen gandum dan kentang minggu depan kalau cuaca tetap bagus. Pulang malam langsung makan dan tidur. Hanji memang sudah terbiasa, tapi dia dilahirkan untuk jadi penjelajah.

Levi sedang membayar belanja saat awan hitam tipis mulai tampak di ujung langit. Hanji bergegas menggamit tangannya dan memimpin keluar.

"Ayo, pulang."

"Tapi kau bilang akan membeli kain muslin baru. Rok kerjamu sudah rusak di rumah."

Hanji meringis, "Biarkan saja. Toh aku bisa menutupnya dengan celemek lebar dari ibu. Aku takut badainya sampai ke rumah sebelum kita. Dan kalau sampai begitu ..." Hanji menambahkan dalam hati, "Kalau sampai begitu, panen akan lenyap sekali kedip." Bagaimana mereka membayar hutang? Rumah dan ternak pun masih belum dibayar setengah. Hanji menggeleng kuat-kuat. Pikiran buruk, pikiran buruk. Levi bilang dunia akan lebih bagus kalau mereka hanya memikirkan yang bagus-bagus.

Begitu wanita itu sadar, Levi sudah siap dengan kereta kuda mereka. Sawney dan Bean melenguh dan mendompak tak nyaman, Hanji rasa kuda juga bisa merasakan badai. "Cepat naik," Levi berseru.

Hanji melompat ke dalam kereta saat Levi menurunkan tirai penahan hujan di sisi-sisi kereta. Lelaki itu kemudian naik dan mengancingkan tirai karet penahan hujan ke depan kereta, dengan bagian tengah bolong untuk tali kendali dan jendela plastik. Hanji menoleh ke belakang dan melihat awan tipis hitam itu sudah menggumpal-gumpal mengerikan.

Udara benar-benar panas. Angin kering bertiup berputar-putar di kumpulan bebatuan, memainkan rumput-rumput gersang. Sesemakan _tumbleweed_ bergelung-gelung di jalan, memiting dan memilin. Di sampingnya, Levi sudah melecut tali kekang kuda.

"Dakota memang daerah yang aneh." Levi tidak membalas, tapi Hanji tidak peduli. Dia terlalu terpaku pada badai. "Biar kuingat. Aku sudah mengurus ternak, memerah susu, dan mengangkat jemuran. Aku sudah menyiangi daging angsa yang kau buru kemarin, menutup jendela, dan ... oh Tuhan. Apa Calypso tahu harus ke ruang bawah tanah dengan Zeke?"

Levi hampir menggelincirkan tali kekangnya. Dia tampak lebih khawatir dibanding Hanji. "Kau ibunya, kau yang mengajarinya, kacamata."

"Aku yakin pernah bicara tentang itu," Hanji tersenyum gugup, memikirkan hal bagus. "Lagipula Calypso sudah besar. Waktu umur sepuluh sepertinya, aku biasa menghalau sekelompok sapi masuk rumah."

Hanji tahu sapi dan badai bukan perbandingan yang adil, tapi dia butuh pikiran positif dan mereka tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Levi memacu kuda yang gelisah di depan, berderap secepat mungkin. Hanji hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati—"Semoga mereka tahu harus ke ruang bawah tanah, semoga mereka ingat harus mematikan lilin"—dan memandangi ujung awan hitam yang susul-menyusul dengan kereta mereka.

Masih lima kilometer lagi, dan Hanji merasa sudah kehabisan napas.

Awan-awan tadi sudah sampai di atas mereka, kini dengan kilat yang menyambar-nyambar Bumi. Angin kering turun berputar-putar, membentuk tornado mini yang mengikuti. Mereka mengarah ke barat, dan badai mengikuti dari timur laut. Tidak ada rumah di dataran tandus Dakota tahun 1884, hanya tanah merah kering dan beberapa pohon kerdil. Setidaknya, Hanji tidak perlu melihat manusia yang diterbangkan puting beliung.

Tanah-tanah garapan muncul dan menghilang begitu Sawney dan Bean berderap sekuat tenaga menuju rumah. Hanji melirik Levi yang mandi keringat dan masih menebarkan kekhawatiran. Wanita itu tidak bisa menyalahkannya.

"Levi, mereka anakmu. Mereka pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

Levi mengangguk sekali. "Setelah sampai, kau lindungi mereka di dalam. Aku akan berjaga di depan rumah, kalau kalau ada yang bisa kupertahankan."

Hanji ragu apa ada yang bisa Levi lakukan kalau seluruh gandum mereka tercabut dan berputar-putar dihantam angin, tapi dia diam saja karena mereka hampir tiba. Rasanya begitu lega melihat pucuk rumah kayu mereka, meskipun awan hitam sudah hampir melingkupinya. Hanji menoleh terakhir kali ke belakang dan melihat angin tornado raksasa mengisap pohon yang tercabut sampai ke akarnya. Angin itu begitu buas, hitam, dan mematikan, Hanji segera melihat ke depan.

Dengan sekali sentakan, Levi membuka tirai karet dan menyuruh Hanji keluar. Wanita itu bergegas turun, terjatuh di tanah dan merobek satu-satunya baju perginya di bagian lutut. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia bangkit berdiri menuju rumah. Di sudut matanya Levi berderap ke kandang kuda.

Hanji membuka kunci pintu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Di dalam begitu hening, sampai dia ingin berteriak lantang. Di mana anak-anaknya? Di mana Calypso dan Ezekiel-nya? Hanji terpincang ke ruang bawah tanah, dan membuka pintu horizontalnya. Di dalam dekat tangga, nyaris tak terlihat, ada gadis kecil berambut hitam dikepang sedang memeluk bocah tujuh tahun. Mereka menggigil ketakutan.

"Mama!"

Hanji masuk perlahan. Kelegaan membanjiri hati dan matanya. Dia benar-benar bersyukur masih sempat pulang. "Kerja bagus, Calypso. Kau tidak lupa mematikan lilin."

Si gadis kecil tersenyum takut. Adiknya menoleh ke sekeliling, "Di mana Pa?"

Hanji mengenyahkan bayangan Levi yang dihantam tornado. "Pa di luar. Aku akan menyusulnya sekarang, dan berjanjilah apapun yang terjadi, kalian akan tetap di bawah sini selama dua puluh empat jam."

"Kalau sudah dua puluh empat jam, Ma?"

"Keluarlah. Sebelum itu aku mungkin sudah menjemput kalian. Tapi kalau tidak ..." Hanji memeluk anak-anaknya. "Tetap bersama." Dan dengan itu, dia kembali keluar.

Dari jendela, awan badai menjanjikan titik temu dengan rumah dan ladang mereka. Petir menggema dan angin meraung, tapi Hanji tak gentar. Dia keluar dan menemukan Levi berdiri tegap di depan undakan rumah. Hanji tidak bisa menghalau rasa bangga dan tenang saat pria itu membelalak waktu melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Cepat lindungi anak-anak!"

Hanji tertawa mengatasi deru angin panas, "Aku melindungi mereka dan tetap bersamamu. Bukannya kita sudah berjanji untuk terus bersama bagaimana pun kondisinya?"

( _Bukankah seperti apa pun badai menerpa, Tuhan akan memberikan yang terbaik bagi kita?_ )

Levi terperangah saat wanita yang berstatus istrinya itu mencondongkan badan ke depan dan mengecup pipinya pelan di tengah deru badai.

"Kau dan aku sudah direkat dengan lem, Levi, terimalah kenyataan itu."

Dan tawa Hanji masih menggema dalam kupingnya, lama setelah badai berlalu melewati rumah mereka.

* * *

.

 _a/n: day 8: free space/optimism. disadur dari novel karya Laura Ingalls. untuk **hidya** yang masih mau berbaik hati menunggu di detik-detik terakhir, untuk **nisa** dan **anggi** yang memberi motivasi baik secara langsung maupun tidak, untuk **rara** yang mau dijejali pertanyaan dan pendapat, dan untuk **lilyv** , **hoshino kaze** , serta pembaca sekalian yang sudah mengikuti sampai akhir. semoga kita bisa bertemu di kesempatan selanjutnya!_

 _terima kasih sudah membaca ^^_

 _._ Rain


End file.
